


Barry Bluejeans, Card Shark

by TaraHarkon



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Barry's college years, F/M, heist discussion, were hilarious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraHarkon/pseuds/TaraHarkon
Summary: What valid reason does Barry have not to help with his wife's grand heist? Simple: he'd blow their cover.





	Barry Bluejeans, Card Shark

For most people, casual conversation over the dinner table is about work and school, maybe about something interesting that happened in town. For Barry and Lup, it’s usually a mix of high arcane theory, science, and gossip about their friends and family. Today, while Barry was working on carefully wiring together an anatomical model, Lup slid into the chair next to him with a grin on her face and his coffee in her hands. As she set it down in front of him, she leaned in.

“So, Bear, I’m planning a casino heist. Want in?”

He blinked a few times, setting aside the bone he’d been working on in favor of the steaming mug.

“Um... I mean, that depends, I guess?”

Lup set her own mug down, fiddling with the spoon idly. Barry knew this particular tick of hers quite well. He raised an eyebrow.

“Lup?”

“Well, you remember when I mentioned Greg Grimaldis, right?”

Barry nodded a little, watching her continue to stir her coffee instead of drinking it.

“Yeah, of course. That guy that owes you the fifteen dollars?” Then his eyes widened. “Oh! You mean like, back on our home world?”

Lup was watching Barry carefully now.

“Yeah, and I have a plan for getting back there. What do you think?”

For a moment, Barry sat in silence. Then he reached to rest his hand on Lup’s.

“Babe, I don’t know how to tell you this but um...”

Lup sighed a little.

“Do you like...think I shouldn’t? Because I’m doing it, babe.”

Barry actually started laughing, laughing so hard that Lup was just staring at him. When he finally managed to get himself back under control, he shook his head.

“No, no, totally go for it. He deserves it. I just can’t go with you. I’m still banned.”

Lup took a breath and then exhaled. Then she took another breath.

“You... Still... What?”

Barry grinned, standing to go put his mug by the sink.

“You know, banned from uh... every... casino... on our home world.”

“Bear... How the fuck?”

There was an awkward pause before Barry came back over to sit once more.

“I uh... Well, there was this one year, in college, where I got sort of um... bored? So I learned to count cards real good. I ended up doing really, really well and uh...”

Lup stared at him, her eyes wide and full of awe.

“Holy shit, babe, you’re a card shark and you never told me?!”


End file.
